Sakura's Feelings
by UzumakiGoddess
Summary: Just what was Sakura thinking when Sasuke gave her an all too familiar forehead poke? Takes place after the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Just meant to be a short, cutesy one-shot. Constructive criticism and reviews welcomed and appreciated. Disclaimer: The cover image isn't mine, nor are the characters. Characters and plot of Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.


A/N: This was completely random. I know some of you are waiting on me to update my Wave Of Return fic and I'm actively working on that I promise! This little one shot was just gnawing at me and I couldn't ignore it. Please bare with me a little longer.

* * *

Why?

Why was it that Sakura loved him so much?

So much that she had been willing to leave the village with him.

So much that she was brought to tears.

So much that it physically _hurt_.

Admittedly, Sakura's love for Sasuke wasn't anything near "love" in its beginning stages. She had merely been attracted to him and honestly, she was really no different from the other girls that wanted him back then.

Just like them, any "affection" towards him was based off his looks and looks alone; it was shallow.

The pinkette's face made just the slightest of grimaces as she accepted the harsh reality of the woman - no, _girl _\- she had been back then.

And a foolish one at that.

Not only had she picked on Naruto for not having any parent's back then, but she had been downright ugly to him to the point where it pained her to even recall how she used to treat him. Sakura honestly didn't understand how Naruto didn't hate her for how she used to be.

Further, on the other hand, Sakura could _completely_ understand why Sasuke had viewed her as annoying. There was even a moment where Sakura considered that that was all she would ever be to him; almost as if Sasuke would never be able to _not _view her as such. But here they were, sometime after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, standing before the gates of their very own home - The Hidden Leaf Village - of which Sasuke finally hadn't called her annoying.

The whole walk over to the gates he hadn't dismissed anything she said. In fact, he had actually addressed...her.

Granted, it wasn't anything over the top, but he was treating her differently. It was almost the same feeling she gotten when Sasuke had actually apologized to her as he laid beside Naruto, bleeding out and his eyes half-lidded.

So he really was back, after all?

Wait, _back_?

_No_...It was almost as if Sasuke had become a completely different person and his no longer hatred-filled eyes was pure testament to his change.

Sakura owlishly blinked.

She was in a light stupor and rightfully so as her feelings felt intensified somehow; was this hope?

Should she tell Sasuke what was on her heart? Should she go with her gut?

Sakura nervously bit her lip, her gaze saddening ever-so-slightly. Without any doubt whatsoever, Sakura could say that she did truly love Sasuke. It started off shallow, but the more she watched Sasuke suffer and the more she learned about Sasuke, the more she found herself wanting to be with him and wanting to personally save him.

He helped her understand Naruto a bit more. He helped her understand the world a bit clearly, and he contributed to her current capabilities and who she was today.

And more importantly, she wanted to be his light.

She wanted to take away his pain - even bear all of it if she could.

And even still, after everything that has happened between them and after everything that Sasuke did, she _still_ wanted to be his light.

So how could something like that, these feelings, not be called love?

Then, as if near sensing that things were coming to a close with Naruto and Kakashi, she heard a voice that all but sounded like her own.

_Say something, Sakura! _

"_I can't_," She thought back to herself before she could question the fact that she was actually talking to herself. Had she gone mad? Nonetheless, she couldn't bring herself to ask him. What if - just what if - he called her annoying again?

However, despite her inner turmoil with herself, the moment she heard Sasuke's sandal slide back against the ground, the kunoichi steeled herself and opened her mouth before she could even process it.

"Must you go? The artificial arm that Lady Tsunade-sama is creating from Lord Hashirama's cells will be completed soon."

She was stalling.

And it was probably painfully obvious to both Kakashi and Sasuke himself, but she couldn't help herself.

"Hai," Sasuke answered almost immediately, his smooth voice snapping Sakura out of her short reverie. "I need time to understand my feelings, the shinobi world, and the world itself. Perhaps I'll be able to see what I couldn't see this time."

Sakura released the faintest of gasps at his answer. She couldn't help but wonder if she looked as dejected as she felt. After all, there was no way she could possibly counter his reasoning for wanting to leave the village. Still, green eyes shyly diverting away from the male parallel to her, heart thumping loudly in her chest as a faint pink tinged her cheeks, "Then...what if I said I'd go with you?"

Silence.

And if Sakura hadn't known any better, she'd dare say the thumping against her chest increased even more so as she waited for his response.

However, it didn't come.

Near reluctantly, Sakura diverted her eyes back onto Sasuke just as shyly as she had diverted them off him. Maybe the Uchiha took that as his cue to answer?

"This is a trip to atone for my sins, of which has nothing to do with you."

Dejectedly, Sakura's head slumped towards the ground as she felt a pang of embarrassment, "Nothing...to do with me?"

"I see." Sakura tacked on after a pregnant pause, not even having the courage to look him in the eyes at this point; she was far too humiliated to.

That was until...she saw pale white sandaled feet heading towards her.

Sakura cocked a brow, green eyes widening in surprise as she slowly lifted her head up to face the male. Though, contrary to anything she could have expected, Sasuke was gently poking her forehead with his fingers, of which her face heavily flushed instantaneously, "Maybe next time. Arigato."

_Maybe...next time?_

_There would be a next time?_

Sakura's heart skipped a beat - several beats actually - and the pinkette's blush deepened even more at the words that warmed her heart and shamelessly put her in a daze.

To the point where her green eyes lowered and an a eager love-stricken smile took over features.

"...I'll be waiting...Sasuke-kun."


End file.
